Out in the rain
by Fanficier
Summary: A little flashback on how Colette and Lloyd met one day on a rainy day. Rain usually makes things gloomy, sticky, and yucky for Lloyd, but today, his minds completely changes about how cool rain really is. Colloyd.


Well, this is a little one-shot that I'm just making for a little bit. It's set back when Lloyd and Colette are still seven. Well, here I go! Right now, italics is flashbacks.

_**Out in the rain**_

_The young boy sprinted through the fields; the wind could be heard whistling through his ears. It was a hot day, in the horizon he could see a distorted image of a house, which looked like a white mug that he got for his dad one day. He sat down on the grass, hoping that something would ruin his red shirt. He hated it, it just looked so, weird. "I hope that I NEVER have to wear this shirt again," he said. Who was the boy you ask? Well, it was none other than Lloyd Irving._

_A blonde haired girl with a white and blue shirt passed, her arms waving back and forth a tiny bit at her sides and her legs moving barely half an inch off the ground every time she made a movement. She had blue eyes, they kind of reminded Lloyd of a lake, and she had a pretty smile on. Well, what better things to do than ask her name!_

_He ran up to her and made a smile with closed eyes, "Hi! Uh, my name is Lloyd," he said, then grinning, he was rubbing the back of his head with one of hands, "Uh, what's yours?" he asked again._

_The girl giggled and put her hands together, her elbows locked together near her stomach and her hands placed right in front of her chin, "Hiya, I'm Colette. Nice meeting you Lloyd!" she said with a smile._

"_What do you have that for?" asked Lloyd pointing at the basket, his head tilted at one side a little bit. "Are you going to take it to your grandma's house? I heard there was a wolf that snatches up people and eats them when they're trying to go through the woods to their grandma's house, I've heard of it, really!"_

_Colette smiled, "Well, you don't have to worry; I'm just getting berries to eat. Maybe you could come over our house a bit later and have some," she said with another toothy smile._

"_Yeah, that sounds good!" He smiled, "But wait, what time should I come over, and where do you live?" he asked._

"_I live in Iselia, come around dinner time, I'm sure my parents would love to meet you!" She frolicked happily to the berries._

_Lloyd thought, "Hmm, maybe I should make a gift for her! Yeah, I'll give her some bread and bread oil with it! That'll be the best friendship gift, and it'll be a surprise!" he said running to his father, Dirk._

"_Dad, dad!" he shouted jumping up and down uncontrollably, he was like an annoying video tape in stereo, "Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad…"_

_The dwarf put his hand out and placed it on Lloyd's head to momentarily stop the bouncing, his head still rocked back and forth however, "Aye Lloyd, what do you want this time?" he asked, "Can't you see I'm busy making things?"_

"_No, it's important! Can you make me bread and some bread oil? I met this girl today, and we're friends now! She invited me to her house, and I'd thought that I'd give her a…"_

_Lloyd couldn't finish his sentence before his father got right to work on the bread and bread oil, he grinned, "Thanks dad, you're the best!" He took a stroll out into the garden, "Hey Noishe!" he said with big beady eyes and a large grin. His arms were wide open and he closed his eyes, hugging the chest area of Noishe, his arms wrapped around the dog creature. Lloyd never knew how comfy and fuzzy Noishe was._

"_Whine!" Noishe said, actually, that's pretty much all he could say. He tilted his head in a confused way, but then went along with it. "Today, can you take me through the woods to Iselia? There are only one or two monsters…"_

_And with that, quicker than a ray of light, faster than a dodging bullet, braver than a knight in shining armor, Noishe ran off whining._

"_Okay…" said Lloyd to himself. "I guess I'll just go by myself."_

_**One hour later**_

"_Bye dad!" said Lloyd waving back to his father, running with the basket of bread in his right hand and the bread oil stuck perfectly in the basket at the side, he tried to make sure that the bread didn't fall over, or else, well, he'd be in a lot of trouble._

"_Aye, good luck Lloyd!" said Dirk, waving slightly and then when seeing Lloyd was off into the horizon chuckled, "That's my boy Lloyd," he said walking back into the house._

_Lloyd came across another boy as he walked through the woods, "Hey, do you think that one day, a giant skeleton like creature with four arms and four giant swords will come back from the underworld? Do you think he might come here?" he asked the other boy curiously._

"_Of course not!" yelled the other boy, "If it's going to be anything, it's probably going to be a creature who looks like a human and has black hair and has a really weird name that sounds like a chasm except covered up with some random few words at the end…could it be Chasmission? Gorgeission? Could be Abyssion…anyways, he's going to wield nine weapons that are super powerful that only work the more you kill something!" he shouted furiously._

"_That's so idiotic!" said Lloyd back, putting his nose up into the sky and continuing through the woods. He looked up at the sky; the clouds darkened and gathered to together, it was going to rain. He gulped and continued running on, his basket swinging back and forth as he did, the bread bumping up and down. He could see lights, Iselia!_

_Just as he felt like everything would be all right, it turned out it was raining like crazy. He took off his shirt and put it over the bread so it wouldn't get soggy, he still had another white shirt underneath his red shirt, besides, he could care less if his bad red shirt was stained. _

_He finally reached Iselia. He ran furiously to find Colette's house, but he couldn't tell which was hers. Each step he took made splashes of mud go flying everywhere._

_And just like that, something caught his foot, a stone. His body went flying forward, along with the basket and the oil. He tried to catch them, but the basket landed upside down, leaving all the bread in the mud, and the bread oil that was in a glass container, smashed to thousands of bits. Lloyd got on his knees on the ground and moved his hands back and forth through the bread, trying to pick them up one by one and clean them off. It was no use. He bent forward in shame and felt like crying, which he did. He had a few hiccups along with the crying, and the rain continued to pelt down on the earth._

"_Lloyd?" said a voice. It was Colette! She helped Lloyd up immediately and took his shirt to go wash it, "I'll clean this shirt for you," she said with a smile._

"_Great! I'll never lose that shirt now!" he thought happily. Once inside, he saw Phadria and Frank, "Um, hello?"_

"_Mommy, daddy," said Colette, "This is Lloyd. He's my friend and I invited him for dinner. He fell in the mud in the rain, can you please help him?"  
_

_Frank nodded and helped wash Lloyd's clothes, Lloyd decided to take a bath also, to clean away all that mud on him. After a good thirty minutes, Lloyd was back good as new. "Sorry for making you wait."_

"_It's alright dear," said Phadria smiling, "Now, let's start to eat, I wouldn't want to wait for you to get too hungry!"_

"_Yeah!" said Lloyd, gobbling his food down, a smile on his face._

_**Two hours later**_

"_Well, I have to go now!" said Lloyd with a smile._

_Phadria shook her head, "It would be best if you didn't, it's still raining outside. Maybe you could stay here?"_

_Colette jumped up with glee, "Yeah! Come on Lloyd, stay here please!"_

"_Okay, okay," he said with a smile. He was escorted to his room by Frank and got on the bed, "Goodnight!" he said to Colette._

_Colette giggled and hugged Lloyd, "Have good dreams sleepy head!"_

_Lloyd blushed and smiled back, "Wow, today was such a great day," he thought, a smile on his face as he drifted to sleep._

**Back to present time**

"Days like those make me so happy," said Lloyd to Colette with a smile. "I'm so glad that I met up with you."

Colette grinned, "Me too," she said, putting her head on his shoulder. They were in Flanoir, a romantic place to be.

"Hey who are you?" he asked a coughing man on some steps, "Are you alright?"

The man coughed again, "My name's Abyssion," he said softly.

"Hey…where have I heard that?" said Lloyd curiously.

The End

Hope you like my first one-shot! R&R please, thanks ya!


End file.
